Why Can't I Breathe?
by takemetocalifornia07
Summary: Lizzie’s engaged! Her fiancé. . .Jon, a tall, dark and handsome guy she met at Florida State University. But she doesn’t know that someone from her past still loves her. . .and will do just about anything to win her heart over.
1. Engaged

Why can't I breathe?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Summary: Lizzie's engaged! Her fiancé. . .Jon, a tall, dark and handsome guy she met at Florida State University. But she doesn't know that someone from her past still loves her. . .and will do just about anything to win her heart over.  
  
Chapter 1—Engaged.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. . .will you be my wife?" Lizzie stared tearfully down at Jon Larson, her long time boyfriend of 2 years. She met him the very first day of classes at Florida State. Immediately she'd been swept up in his charm and good looks. Now two years later he was kneeling before her with a beautiful diamond ring, looking into her eyes. "Lizzie?"  
"Jon. . .I. . ." Lizzie blinked back her tears. She searched his eyes. Did she love him? She shut her eyes tightly. The answer was clear. "Yes. . .I'll marry you!" Lizzie squealed. Jon smiled, slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up in his arms. She kissed him passionately. She was going to be Mrs. Jon Larson!  
  
RING! RING! David Gordon pulled the covers over his head and tried to block out the incessant noise of the telephone on his bedside table. It finally flipped to his answering machine.  
"Hey this is David. . .I'm not here right now. . .So leave a message and I'll call you back." BEEP.  
"Gordo!" David sat up abruptly as his childhood nickname sounded through the speaker. "It's Lizzie. Look I know we haven't talked in a while. . .but I really miss you! And so. . .Yeah call me back because I have some news. Bye babe." BEEP. David rubbed his eyes and played the message again. He hadn't talked to Lizzie in about 3 years. He can't say he blamed her. He'd been a real jerk to her. But he'd put his heart on the line with her and she'd turned him down.  
"And who's to say I'm not still mad!?" David said aloud to himself. He played the message for a third time. He really did miss her. "I wonder what her news is?" David slipped his legs of the side of his bed in his dorm room at Harvard University. Since Lizzie's phone call had woken him up, sleep was out of the question now. He picked up the phone and prepared to press redial. . .but his finger shrank back. "Why are you being a wimp?" He asked himself. He pressed redial with confidence. It rang three times before he heard her clear voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Lizzie." David released his breath.  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said with excitement.  
"Sorry I missed your call earlier. . .I was busy." David didn't want her to think he was still asleep at 1:30.  
"It's fine. . .Oh. . .I'm sorry. . .people call you David now don't they?" Lizzie apologized.  
"Well most do. . .But I'll always be Gordo to you." Gordo. He couldn't believe he actually missed being called that. "So what is the big news?" Gordo asked impatiently twisting the telephone cord around his finger.  
"Well I was just going to tell you on the phone but I really think I should tell you in person. . .When do you think I can see you again?" Lizzie asked hopefully. Gordo blinked. She wanted to see him. What could this news be? Maybe she had decided she really did have feelings for him. NO! Quit being stupid Gordo!  
"Um. . .I don't know I'm really busy." Gordo stalled. He knew he was already done with school for the semester. It was summer break and he was heading back to California for the summer next week.  
"You aren't out of school yet?"  
"Oh I am. . .I'm trying to get back to Hilldrige." Gordo frowned.  
"Oh perfect! I'm heading back tomorrow! When are you?"  
"Monday. . .I'll be in town on Wednesday morning."  
"GREAT! I'll pick you up at the airport in Hilldrige! Maybe I can get Miranda to come with me! This is going to be just like old times! I can't wait!" Lizzie laughed. How he loved the sound of her laugh. He smiled at her excitement.  
"I can't wait to see you." Gordo said and then deeply regretted it. He was trying to win her back but that might have been to strong.  
"Oh I know. Its been too long."  
"Okay so I'll see you on Wednesday?" Gordo asked in reassurance.  
"Defiantly! I can't wait to tell you my news." Lizzie said.  
"Okay bye Lizzie." Gordo started to place the phone on its cradle but her say something else. "What?" He asked placing the phone at his ear again.  
"I said I miss you. . . More than you know." Lizzie said sincerely. Gordo let out his breath.  
"Lizzie, you have no idea." 


	2. You Again

Why Can't I Breathe?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Summary: Lizzie's engaged! Her fiancé. . .Jon, a tall, dark and handsome guy she met at Florida State University. But she doesn't know that someone from her past still loves her. . .and will do just about anything to win her heart over  
  
Chapter 2—You again.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. . .We will be landing in our destination in approximately 10 minutes. The temperature in Hilldrige, California is 85 degrees. Please buckle your seatbelts at this time. Thank you for choosing California Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight." Gordo stared silently out the window as the little town he'd grown up in appeared bigger and bigger. His stomach wrenched as he felt the planes wheels hit the runway. He was truly excited to see Lizzie, but he was terrified of what her news could be. The airplane coasted to a stop and began a slow drive towards the terminal. Gordo felt his heart rate increase. He slowly started sweating.  
"You are such a dork." He told himself under his breath. "Why does she do this to you every time?" Gordo saw the seatbelt sign go up and several people around him began to stand up and get their bags from the overhead compartment. He let out a deep breath and stood slowly to his feet. Grabbing his shoulder bag from up above he stepped into the isle and single filed off the airplane. His fellow passengers reached the glass doors leading to the waiting area, and one by one they all ran into the arms of a loved one. Gordo walked through the doors alone, and looked for Lizzie. With no sign of her, he headed for the luggage pick up. He stood on one side of the conveyor belt and waited. Three of his bags came at the same time. He picked up the two biggest ones and waited for the third, smaller one to circle around again. Bags after bag passed him but his third one did not appear. After about five minutes Gordo circled around to the other side of the belt. There, standing with his third bag, was Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie yelled out. But he'd already seen her and a bright smile already graced his face. Lizzie dropped the mysterious missing bag and threw her arms around his neck. He set down his suitcases and wrapped his around her waist. They stood like that for a few seconds. Gordo smelled her hair.  
"She smells so good!" Gordo exclaimed in his head. "How are you?" He asked aloud.  
"I'm so glad to see you." Lizzie said, still in his arms. She glanced at her ring behind his head. She twisted it upside down. For some reason she couldn't tell him she was engaged. For some reason she felt too good in his arms. She didn't have to tell him right now at least. Jon wasn't coming to Hilldrige for another two weeks. That would give her plenty of time to break the news to him.  
"So what's the big news?" Gordo asked pulling her back at arms length away.  
"Uh. . .it's not really important right now. I'll just tell you about it later. We have way too much to talk about." Lizzie gave him a dazzling smile and Gordo felt his legs go weak.  
"Well obviously if she doesn't want to tell me now its not that big of a deal." Gordo analyzed as he let go of Lizzie and walked in silence towards her 2000, red, BMW. They loaded the bags into the trunk and then hopped in. Lizzie pulled on her "Jackie O" sunglasses and pulled into traffic.  
"So. . .uh. . .How have you been?" Lizzie asked stealing a look at Gordo every once in a while. Gordo sat nervously in the passenger seat.  
"I've been good. And yourself?" Gordo stared at the blonde hair bouncing around by the air from the open window.  
"Pretty good, college is pretty hard, it WOULD be a lot easier if my #1 study buddy hadn't have gone to a big ivy league college leaving me all by my lonesome." Lizzie smiled over at him. But there was no smile on Gordo's face.  
"Lizzie, I've told you over and over that I would just be limiting myself at Florida State. I need a challenge and Harvard offers me that." Gordo saw the frown cross over her face.  
"God, Gordo I was just kidding. Are you still mad about the last time we talked?" Lizzie looked over to see Gordo fuming.  
"Yes! I am still mad! Lizzie you broke my heart and ran off to Florida with not as much as an explanation why!" Lizzie changed lanes and made a sharp left turn.  
"Gordo, I never meant to hurt you. I just couldn't get involved with you." Lizzie glanced hopelessly over at him. He was staring out the window.  
"Why not Lizzie? What's wrong with me?" Gordo asked without even turning away from the window. Lizzie made another sharp turn and pulled the car to a stop in his driveway.  
"Because Gordo, I was afraid I'd fall in love with you. Just like everyone predicted. Ever since we were little everyone thought we'd grow up and get married and have kids of our own. Well I wanted to make my own life! I didn't want people predicting my every move! I wanted to be unpredictable." Lizzie turned to face him more directly and Gordo stared at her with disbelief.  
"Well, Lets see if you can predict this." Gordo sarcastically smiled at her and hopped out of the car. He pulled his bags from the trunk and headed inside.  
"UGH!" Lizzie screamed. "Why does he do this to me every time?" Lizzie asked herself as she pulled out of her driveway and drove the two blocks to her house. She ran inside quickly and flopped onto her bed. She fell asleep quickly and began to dream.  
  
"Lizzie. . .I'm completely in love with you. Everything about you makes me so happy. You are so amazing. You take my breath away." Gordo reached for Lizzie's hand but she jerked back.  
"No, Gordo. I don't love you." Lizzie said and tears started to fall.  
"What?" Gordo asked his empty hand still frozen in mid air.  
"I'm not in love with you."  
"But. . .Lizzie." Gordo pleaded with her.  
"I don't think I'll ever love you like that. I just can't!!!!" Lizzie screamed through her tears. Gordo sat silent.  
"Get out." Gordo said quietly.  
"Gordo. . .Don't get mad." Lizzie tried to calm him down.  
"GET OUT!" Gordo screamed and Lizzie watched as a tear fell from his eye. Lizzie ran from her best friend's apartment and out of his life.  
  
Lizzie woke up drenched in sweat. She wasn't surprised. She'd had that same dream many times since she'd actually lived it. Now it felt like she was starting all over again. She ran her fingers through her hair, but her ring got caught. She twisted it around and studied it for a little bit. Then she slipped it off and put it on her bedside table. She wasn't going to tell Gordo she was engaged until things were right between them. She would NOT get married if her best friend wasn't at her wedding!!!!! 


	3. Why can't we be friends?

Why Can't I Breathe?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Summary: Lizzie's engaged! Her fiancé. . .Jon, a tall, dark and handsome guy she met at Florida State University. But she doesn't know that someone from her past still loves her. . .and will do just about anything to win her heart over  
  
Chapter 3—Why can't we be friends?  
  
Lizzie awoke from a dreamless night. Sunlight streamed through her window and birds chirped merrily outside.  
"How can they be so happy? Why am I not happy? Why does Gordo make me insane!? I wish I could just TELL people that I'm engaged. But he makes everything so complicated." Lizzie silently cursed the birds for interrupting her pity party. She hadn't been able to tell anyone about her engagement yet because she was afraid it would get back to Gordo. Lizzie lie back on her pillows and let out a deep sigh. Why was Gordo holding on to the past? "That was three freaking years ago!" Lizzie muttered underneath her breath. She rolled face down into her pillow and let out a ear splitting scream of frustration.  
  
Gordo quickly dressed himself and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and combed through his thick hair. He had decided sometime early this morning when sleep wasn't coming that being a jerk to Lizzie wasn't going to get him anywhere. Yeah, He loved her. . .but he'd also wait for her as long as she took. He ran down the stairs and out the door. Jumping into his Jeep Wrangler he quickly drove the two blocks to Lizzie's house. He reached the doorstep, knocked, and waited for her to answer. The door swung open, revealing Matt.  
"Gordon. . .Haven't seen or heard from you in a while." Matt smirked. He was in his senior year of high school, a long way away from the scrawny kid most people were familiar with. "Still have the hots for my sister?" Gordo blushed and stammered on his words. He looked up and saw Lizzie descending down the stairs.  
"Matt! What kind of rope is it going to take to tie you up??" Lizzie joked rubbing his head, although Matt towered over her. Matt retreated to his room leaving Lizzie and Gordo standing awkwardly at the door alone.  
"I tried calling you this morning." Gordo said staring at the ground.  
"I just woke up." Lizzie looked around making sure none of her family was around, just incase an argument started. "Come in."  
"Thanks." Gordo stepped into the entryway and Lizzie shut the door behind him. She turned to face him crossing her arms over her chest.  
"What are you here for?" Lizzie asked icily.  
"I actually came to apologize for my behavior, yesterday and three years ago." Gordo looked at her face. She wasn't very happy.  
"Okay. Apologize. I don't know if I'll be able to accept it. I mean I'm sorry I don't feel the way you do about me." Lizzie refused to meet his gaze. Gordo grimaced.  
"Yeah." Gordo had run out of words to say. "Yeah." He repeated. Lizzie glared at him.  
"You? At loss for words?" Lizzie scoffed.  
"Look I don't know what to say. . . but I really still want to be friends." Gordo managed a half smile.  
"Well no duh Gordon." Lizzie said softening.  
"To tell you the truth I'm not really that attracted to you anymore." Gordo stifled a pretend yawn and Lizzie hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
"I'm sure you're not." She smiled up at him. "So we are cool?"  
"I got your back McGuire. I always have." Gordo smiled. So he was letting her go for a while. Maybe they'd both explore other people. But he knew they were meant to be together.  
"Come here." Lizzie commanded holding her arms out. He walked close to her and she threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up off the ground. Much like Jon had done at their proposal. "I love being your friend."  
"Me too." Gordo set her back on the ground and took a stroll into the kitchen. Lizzie followed him to find him browsing through the refrigerator.  
"Always eating." Lizzie laughed.  
"Yep." Gordo pulled out two Pepsi cans and sandwich materials. "Want one?" He offered her a soda and she took it from him.  
"This is just like old times!" Lizzie squealed. It was so cool to be friends with him again. And surprisingly the awkwardness was gone.  
"Yeah. . .Except we are missing our third amigo." Gordo picked up the cordless phone and tossed it to Lizzie.  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot to call Miranda back last night!" Lizzie quickly dialed her phone number.  
"Hola?" Miranda's Mexican accent was definitely stronger now. She'd been attending a College in Mexico with her cousin.  
"Miranda! Sorry I forgot to call you back last night. But anyways, Gordo and I are having lunch at my house. So get your butt here and we'll have a sandwich waiting for you." Lizzie said all in one breath.  
"Okay. Be there in like 5 minutes." The girls hung up and Lizzie went to help Gordo with the sandwiches. Maybe she'd tell them today. Nope not yet, the timing wasn't right.  
  
10 minutes later the three amigos were goofing off in the McGuire kitchen. It was just like middle school. The all went upstairs to Lizzie's room and crashed on her bed. They were talking when Lizzie's cell phone rang.  
"Gordo, will you hand that to me?" Lizzie asked. She was on the end of the bed and Gordo was closest to the phone. Gordo picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID.  
"Who is Jon?" Gordo asked and turned to face Lizzie. 


	4. Maybe i'm Falling

Why can't I breathe?  
  
Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada.  
  
Summary:  
  
Chapter 4—Maybe I'm falling.  
  
"Uh. . . He's a friend of mine." Lizzie lied as she ripped the phone from Gordo's hands. "Hello?" She quickly answered. "Uh. . .Hi. Can I call you back later? Right now is not really a good time." Lizzie darted glances at her best friends. They could probably see through her. "You too. Bye." Lizzie hung up and tossed her phone aside. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Gordo and Miranda glanced at each other and then back at Lizzie.  
"Want to hit the mall?" Miranda asked after awkward silence.  
"Yes! I've been dying to." Lizzie exclaimed.  
"Ugh. Count me out. I'm going to go home and work on my summer project a little bit. Catch you guys later." Gordo stood and exited Lizzie's room  
"I knew that would make him leave. Okay so spill." Miranda sat up on her knees so she could absorb every detail.  
"Spill what? I don't have anything to spill. I'm spill free." Lizzie protested crossing the room to her vanity. She began toying with her makeup.  
"Okay. So how did you make up with Gordo so fast?"  
"He said he just wanted to be friends, which is the best news I've heard all day." Lizzie was leaning close to the mirror doing her mascara.  
"You bought that?" Miranda laughed. "Lizzie, the guy has been in love with you since 2nd grade. You were the only one who didn't see it. Gosh I feel so bad for him because he'll always pine for you." Miranda ended quietly.  
"Miranda. He said we could be friends. And that's it. And what do you mean since 2nd grade!? How come you didn't tell me before!?" Lizzie dropped her makeup and sat down closer to her best friend.  
"And you wonder why he's never had a girlfriend. Except for that Brooke girl." Miranda flashed back to when she and Lizzie saw Gordo kissing Brooke in the Digital Bean.  
"Memory Lane is closed Miranda! I had no idea he'd felt that way for so long! I thought when he told me he loved me three years ago he was being insecurity. . .you know about me leaving for Florida." Lizzie began to wonder if Gordo really, truly, was in love with her.  
"Lizzie!! He told you he loved you? Nobody told me that!! What did you say to him?" Miranda was on the edge of a breakdown if she didn't get some answers.  
"I told him I didn't think I could ever love him. Not in that way." Lizzie said quietly.  
"Oh. . . . ." Miranda trailed off.  
"I wish I hadn't now." Lizzie slowly began to regret her choice of words three years ago.  
"Why not?"  
"Never say never. Right?" Lizzie smiled weakly. "Is this really happening?" she asked herself. "Am I really feeling romantic feelings towards Gordo?"  
"Lizzie. Do you love him?" Miranda simply asked. Lizzie closed her eyes to consider the question. Did she love him? Her eyes snapped open. Suddenly remembering Jon. Her fiancé for crying out loud!  
"No. Miranda I don't love him. Want to know why? I'm in love with somebody else. And that somebody loves me." Lizzie crossed the room to her bedside table and picked up the ring where she'd left it yesterday. As she slipped it on, Miranda's mouth dropped.  
"LIZZIE!!!!!!!! WHO IS HE? WHEN? Wha..." Miranda could only stare at the ring.  
"His name is Jon Larson. I meet him about 2 years ago and we hit it off. He proposed about 2 weeks ago. You are the first to know." Lizzie smiled as her best friend carefully estimated how much she thought it was worth.  
"So Gordo doesn't know yet?" Miranda snapped out of her pre-wedding frenzy and focused on a BIG problem.  
"No. And you can't tell him Miranda! I have to tell him. Over time, but soon because Jon is coming to Hilldridge in two weeks so we can announce our engagement officially and start planning the wedding. We want to be married by the end of the summer." Lizzie looked at her friend. A look of consternation crossed her face.  
"Gordo isn't going to take this well. So this Jon. You really like him huh?"  
"Yeah. . .He's really a great guy. . ." Lizzie slipped the ring off and placed it carefully in her jewelry box.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING  
Lizzie sat on her bed flipping through a wedding magazine. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up expecting it to be Jon.  
"I can't wait for you to be here." She said sexily without even saying hello first.  
"Um. . .I can be there in a few minutes if you really want me to be." Gordo said surprised by the way Lizzie had answered the phone.  
"Oh hi Gordo." Lizzie blushed. She could have sworn it said Jon.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just looking at a magazine."  
"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the drive in with me tonight. Just as friends. They are playing A Love Affair to Remember. I know you like that movie. So I wouldn't take anybody else." Gordo nervously awaited her answer.  
"Sure. When do you want to pick me up?" Lizzie boredly shut the magazine.  
"How's seven sound?"  
"Great."  
"Okay see you then. Lizzie immediately began searching for something to wear. She finally settled on her pink mini skirt with the black polka dots and a black shirt that slit down to her naval. It was held together in the center by a wide silver ring. Then she skipped off to the shower. 


	5. Author's note

Author's note— People, I'm terribly sorry to announce that I will not be continuing this story. I've taken some classes and I NOW know how to write a story full of romance, action, drama, and tragedy. I've done some brainstorming and I'm ready to start a fresh new Lizzie McGuire story....so look for it soon. I'm sorry to the FOUR readers I had. But I assure you. . .the next story. . .is going to be SOOOOOOOOOOOO awesome. I also have some help from MooMooCow18. So. . .get ready for an adventure. 


End file.
